


Watch Your Steps

by TardisBlue102



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisBlue102/pseuds/TardisBlue102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silverflint modern AU based on the prompt "person A is playing Pokemon Go and unaware of their surroundings and person B notices A is about to get hit by a car and saves them" </p><p>Silver is an art student and Flint owns a carpentery business with his partner Gates.</p><p>First time writing a fic for Black Sails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Your Steps

Setting the box down, James Flint looked up at the afternoon sun and shielded his eyes. The temperatures were finally starting to drop down after a ridiculously hot summer and he couldn't wait for winter to finally come. He was currently helping Miranda unloading new supplies for her shop. She owned an art supply shop just across the street from a local university, and the location enabled her to be the art students’ favorite.

James wiped the sweat on his forehead with his hand and sat on the pavement. Moments later Miranda came out with a glass of lemonade, which he accepted gratefully. Although the temperatures were dropping, it was still hot and hefting around heavy boxes guaranteed sweating.

Miranda sat beside him on the pavement and gazed at the sky. James pulled out his phone to find two texts from Gates, his business partner, saying their client had payed the workshop a visit and requested a few amendments to the design. James texted back grudgingly that it was fine, he did not want another argument with Charles Vane. God knows they argue enough as it is.

Miranda’s voice pulled him out of his musings. “What on earth…?” He looked at her quizzically and she pointed at something. James looked at the direction she pointed in and saw a young man, who had earplugs in his ears and was staring at his phone, was walking towards the intersection and talking animatedly. James furrowed his eyebrows and wondered what the hell that guy was doing.

“James, I don't think that boy realizes where he's going.” To James’ horror, Miranda was right. The young man was so engrossed in his own world that he wasn't paying attention to anything. James rose from his place at the pavement, gave the lemonade glass to Miranda and walked quickly towards the idiot. The man in question was steps away from walking into the death trap that is the intersection.

“Hey!” James called, but the young man didn't seem to hear him. James broke into a sprint towards the guy. He had just been about to get hit by a truck when James pulled him back and they both fell on the pavement.

Earplugs fallen off and phone clutched with a death grip, the young man looked frantically around for a moment then settled his huge blue eyes on James.

“What the fuck?!” The boy's confused announcement snapped James out of his reverie and he remembered that the idiot was just a step away from loosing his life.

“What the fuck were you thinking walking into an intersection full of speeding cars you fucking idiot?!” James shouted at the boy and was met with a stunned expression. He looked around once more and seemed to notice they were sitting on the pavement next to the buzzing street.

“Woah!” Exclaimed the young man and a sheepish grin graced his handsome boyish features. James mentally kicked himself for getting distracted by the charming little shit.

“John??? Are you there??” James looked at the source of the voice, the earplugs, in confusion. The boy, John, put the earplugs in his ears and reassured the female voice that he was fine.

“Max I'm fine really.” Even with earplugs, James could hear the string of swears that emanated from the female in question. Mainly because John pulled his earplugs out and squeezed his eyes shut and put them back when she quieted.

“I'm sorry I worried you, I'll be more careful in the future, I promise.” His face softened at Max’s reply and James looked down at his hands to distract himself from staring.

“Oh him?” John asked and James’ head snapped up to see John looking at him with a smirk.

“He's my ginger knight in shining armor.” James stared disbelievingly, was John _flirting_ with him?

“Yeah he's really cute.” John continued nonplussed like James wasn't even here. “He's got this awesome mustache and goatee going on, hair pulled up in a short half ponytail and he's got the most beautiful green eyes you've ever seen.” John was definitely flirting now because he winked at James as he continued describing him

There was a pause then John pulled one of the earplugs off and narrowed his eyes at James.

“Is your name by any chance James Flint?” James’ eyes widened comically.

“Yes?” He wasn't sure why he answered, but something about John seemed to disarm him.

“Max, you are a goddess! How did you even know his name? You know what, never mind. I'll see you later.” He pulled his earplugs out and stuffed his phone in his pocket. He gave James a goofy smile and extended his hand.

“John Silver.” He offered and James took his hand in his and shook it. He couldn't help but notice how warm his hand was before he furrowed his eyebrows to look at least a bit menacing. Charles Vane would laugh his ass off if he ever saw the great James Flint sitting on the pavement and ogling at a cute boy like a fucking teenager.

“James Flint.” John flashed him another grin and started to get up, still holding on to James’ hand. He pulled James up with him then let his hand go and dusted his pants.

“I don't know about you, James Flint, but I could use a coffee right now.” He announced once he finished dusting. James’ lips quirked up in a tiny smile and he raised his eyebrow.

“Are you asking me out?” John laughed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Depends. Are you saying yes?” James smiled and turned away from John and started walking back to Miranda’s shop.

“Wait, where are you going?” John called after him.

“Back to work.” James called back and turned to see John looking disappointed. He smirked and called “are you coming or not?”

His stomach did a backflip when a smile broke out on John’s face and he tucked a few stray strands behind his ears and ran the few paces to catch up to him.

“Hi Miranda!” John called once they were at the shop.

“John!” Miranda exclaimed and waved for them to come into the shop. James looked in confusion between the two of them.

“I'm sorry, do you know each other?” Miranda smiled warmly and handed John a glass of lemonade before turning to James.

“He's my favorite client. Remember the charming young man I tell you about? That's him.” James remembers all too well how Miranda talked about the charming art student who spends a lot of time in her shop talking to her about anything and everything related to art and art history. He remembers because Miranda always tried to get him to meet the boy, saying how smart he is and they'd get along so well. James always brushed her off by reminding her that he doesn't want to date anyone anymore.

Now James was glad that he met him even though he was a troublesome little shit. John grinned as though he could read James’ mind.

“What got you so distracted anyway?” Miranda asked John and James found himself curious to hear the answer. John looked guilty and shifted on his feet.

“Umm… Pokemon Go.” James stared at him disbelievingly. He almost died because he was playing a fucking game on his phone.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”


End file.
